Obsession
by Leilia
Summary: Die Geschichte eines jungen Mannes, der alles woran er glaubte und er je besessen hat aufopferte, um an der Seite dessen zu sein, der für ihn mehr wert war als sein eigenes Leben... YAOI LVCP LEMON RAPE
1. My Liege

**Obsession**

**Chapter One**

**My Liege**

Er konnte es nicht glauben.

Er würde ihn _endlich_ treffen.

So lange schon träumte er von diesem Augenblick.

Sechs Jahre! Sechs lange Jahre schon in denen er sich nach diesem Treffen sehnte.

Sechs Jahre seitdem er, als kleiner Junge, in Hogwarts fürs erste mal vom _grossen Tom Riddle _hörte. Er konnte sich so klar errinern als wäre es erst Gestern gewesen.

Er war durch die Korridore spaziert als er plötzlich jemanden weinen hörte. Er sah sich um und bemerkte auf seiner linken Seite eine halboffene Tür. Er ging näher ran und sah hinein. Es war ein Mädchenklo.

Er durfte da nicht rein, doch andersrum… das Mädchen klang so traurig…

Mit neuem Mut ging er rein.

"Hallo? Ist jemand da?"

Das Schluchzen hört plötzlich auf und aus einer der Kloschüssel erschien ein Kopf. Erschrocken hatte er einen kurzen Schrei von sich gegeben, doch schon bald bemerkte er das es der Kopf eines Geistes war. Ein Mädchen, wie er vermutet hatte. Sie trug eine Brille, hatte iher Haare zu zwei Zopfe zusammengeflochten und ihre Augen waren silbern unterlaufen.

"Was willst du?", fuhr sie ihn an. Er hatte beim harschen Tonfall mehrmals geblinzelt.

"Ich… ich wollte wissen was los ist..." "Das geht dich nichts an! Verschwinde!" Dann war sie wieder in ihre Kloschüssel verschwunden.

Später hatte er einen sechskläsler gefragt ob er etwas über diesen Geist wusste und dieser hatte ihm alles erzählt.

Wie das Mädchen angeblich von einem unbekannten Monster umgebracht wurde und das dieses Monster von jemandem freigelasen hwurde. Der Täter wurde schliesslich vom Schulsprecher ertappt: Tom Riddle.

Neugierig hatte er nach einem Foto gesucht und als er endlich eins gefunden hatte, wusste er, dass Tom Riddle ein Engel war.

Ein älterer Schüler aus Slytherin hatte ihn dabei beobachtet und so vieles mehr über Tom Riddle erzählt.

Er hatte ihn treffen wollen, ihn mit eigenen Augen sehen, also hatte er nach ihm gesucht.

Nach einiger Zeit fand er heraus, dass dieser in einem Laden in der Nokturngasse namens "Borgin&Borkes" arbeitete. Er hatte ihn in den Sommerferien besuchen wollen, doch seine Eltern hatten sichergestellt, das er keinen Fuss in die Nokturngasse setzte.

Nach einiegen Jahren, in denen er fruchtlos versucht hatte ihn auch nur ein einziges mal zu sehen, war er, sein Engel, spurlos verschwunden.

Die ganze Nacht hatte er seinen Verlust geweint und er hatte sein Foto aus dem Pokalzimmer geklaut um wenigstens etwas von ihm zu haben.

Doch er gab nicht auf!

Er suchte weiterhin unaufhörlich nach _ihm_.

Fragte alte Schulkameraden, alte Lehrer nach _ihm_.

Bis endlich, fünf Jahre nachdem _er_ verschwunden war, ihn jemand in einem Wirtshaus mit informationen über sein Verbleibsel ansprach. Er war blond und hatte eiskalte, graue Augen. Das Einziege, wonach ihn der Unbekannte fragte, war ob er reinblütig war. Als er auf diese Frage zustimmend genickt hatte, hatte ihm der blonde Unbekannte ein Stück Pergament gegeben auf welchem "Wenn du ihn immernoch treffen willst, geh heute Abend zum Andenken der vier Gründer in Hogsmeade, dort wirst du einen Portschlüssel finden. Nimm ihn. Es wird deine letzte Chance sein ihn zu treffen." stand. Dann war das Pergament in Flammen aufgegangen.

Natürlich hatte er diese Chance angenommen und natürlich war er sofort nach Hogsmeade appariert um nach dem Portschlüssel zu suchen.

Er hatte ihn schliesslich bei Sonnenuntergang am Fuss der Statue von Salazar Slytherin gefunden.

Eine Silberne Schlange.

Im Augenblick wo seine Haut das kühle Material berührte, fühlte er ein Ziehen hinter dem Nabel und fand sich in einer dunklen Kammer wieder.

Endlich! Endlich würde er _ihn_ treffen!

Die Kammer war gross, mit breiten Säulen, die das Dach stützten. Alles war in Onix und Ebenholz gebaut.

Er näherte sich dem anderen Ende, wo die Fakeln eine Gruppe von Menschen beleuchteten.

Und in der Mitte dieser Gruppe, auf einem Thron aus Ebenholz und Elfenbein, sass **_er_**.

_Er_ war noch wunderschöner als auf dem Bild, welches in seiner Tasche ruhte.

_Er_ war tatsächlich ein Engel.

Kinnlange, rabenschwarze Haare, schneeweise Haut, grüne Augen mit einem Hauch von Rot.

Christopher konnte nicht mehr atmen, nicht mehr stehen vor solcher Schönheit, vor solcher Grösse und Macht.

Er fiel vor dem Thron nieder auf die Knie, nahm den Saum _seines_ Umhangs und küsste ihn.

Einiege Todesser kicherten.

Wie wenig Stolz hatte dieser Neuling denn?

Doch als sie sahen, dass deren Anführer es zu geniessen schien, hörten sie augenblicklich auf.

Voldemort war tatsächlich vergnügt.

Noch nie hatte ein Novize solch eine Unterworfenheit hervorgewiesen. Normalerweise warfen sie sich erst nach einigen Beweisen seiner Kräfte vor die Füsse, doch dieser junge Mann …war… besonders...

Christopher konnte es nicht glauben.

Er war hier an seinen Füssen! Er hielt den Saum _seines_ Umhangs und e_r_ hatte ihn nicht weggestossen!

"Lord, ich liege euch zu Füssen. Sprechen sie und ich werde gehorchen."

"Wie ist dein Name, Zauberer?"

Christopher glaubte sein Herz würde vor Glück zerspringen. _Er_ hatte ihn angesprochen. _Er_ hatte ihn angesprochen!

"Ich heisse Christopher Eren Potter."

Beim Namen Potter keuchten mehrere Todesser erstaunt auf.

Potter? Hatte er _Potter_ gesagt?

Selbst Voldemort hatte seine Augen leicht aufgerissen.

Potter… eine der berühmtesten und mächtigsten reinblütigen Zaubererfamilien in England.

Das Rote in Voldemorts Augen flammte auf.

"Unterstützt du Dumbledore? Bist du auf seiner Seite, auf der des Ministeriums? Oder bist du auf meiner Seite?" fragte er mit leiser Stimme.

Christopher zitterte leicht, so erregt war er, doch seine Stimme klang fest und er zögerte nicht.

"Meine Eltern und mein Bruder sind es, mein Lord, doch für mich gibt es keine Seiten, nur sie mein Lord."

Voldemort war von dieser Antwort vergnügt, doch etwas an dem was Christopher gesagt hatte, störte ihn.

"Bruder?"

Christopher erstarrte. Nein! Er durfte sich nicht für James interessieren. _Ihm_ gehörte seine Aufmerksamkeit, _ihm_ allein!

Es war mit leicht zitternder Stime das er antwortete.

"J-ja mein Lord. James Potter, mein kleiner Bruder. Doch er ist bloss ein Kind und hat bis jetzt keine bemerkenswerte magische Kraft bewiesen." Voldemort zog die Stirn leicht Kraus. "Und wer ist der Erbe?" "Ich, mein Lord." Voldemort schien dadurch besänftigt und lächelte ihn sogar leicht an. Das es ein kaltes Lächeln war, war Christopher volkommen egal. Für ihn war der Himmel ein Stück näher gekommen.

Voldemort wendete sich jetzt dem blonden Mann, der Christopher im Wirtshaus das Stück Pergament gegeben hatte, zu.

"Du hast ein gutes Mitglied gefunden Lucius, ich bin vergnügt. Rieno…" Ein Mann tratt aus den Schatten, rechts vom Thron, hervor. Er hatte knielange, schwarze Haare, war gross, ungefähr ein Kopf grösser als der dunkle Lord, der selbst schon um die ein 1m80 zu sein schien, und hatte eine schmale Figur. Doch er war nicht Knochig. Nein. Mann konnte an seinen ärmellosen Armen harte Muskeln erkennen. Schwarze Augen, genauso Kalt wie Voldemorts, feine Züge und eine Aura der Kraft und der Eleganz die mit Voldemorts rivalisierte. Es gab keinen Zweifel das dieser Mann hübsch war, doch für Christopher war jede Schönheit durch die seines Lords in den Schatten gestellt. Augenblicklich merkte Christopher das dieser Mann viel zu nah an seinem Lord stand. _Viel_ zu nah.

Er mochte diesen mann, diesen _Rieno_, mit jeder Sekunde weniger. Er war sein Rivale!

Die Stimme seines Lords brachte ihn wieder zur Realität. "… bring mir meinen Blutdolch. Ab heute Abend, wenn du es willst, bist du einer von uns, junger Zauberer." "ICH WILL ES! Ich habe schon lange Zeit darauf gewartet, ihnen endlich dienen zu dürfen, mein Lord!"

Christophers Stimme klang beinahe verzweifelt. Wieder einmal huschte der Anflug eines Lächelns über Voldemorts Gesicht.

Wenige Augenblicke später war Rieno mit einem Dolch zurückgekehrt.

Die Klinge war blutrot, doch der Griff war schwarz. "Streck deinen linke Arm aus, junger Potter." Christopher gehorchte. Voldemort nahm den Dolch und schnitt damit in Christophers Arm.

Er lies die Klinge in der Wunde bis sich aus dieser schwarze Linien entfalteten.

Christopher beobachtete wie gebannt wie seine Haut verheilte und wie an der Stelle wo eine Narbe hätte sein müssen, ein schwarzer Totenkopf, aus dessen Mund eine Schlange kriechte, die einst makellose Haut verzierte.

"Ab jetzt bist du ein Todesser und bist einzig und allein meinen Befehlen unterlegen, junger Potter. Ich bin dein Meister und dein Leben, deine Magie und deine Seele gehören mir."

Christopher strahlte. "Ja mein Lord."

Voldemort stand auf und verschwand, ohne sich auch nur ein einzieges mal nach den Todessern umgesehen zu haben, durch einen Gang der rechts vom Thron lag. Christopher bemerkte mit Grauen, dass Rieno der Einziger war, der ihm folgte. Er spürte wie eine Welle der Eifersucht ihn überrollte. Die Fakeln flammten kurz auf und ein leichter Windstoss umfing ihn, doch genauso schnell wie es gekommen war, war es auch wieder vorbei.

Er stand jetzt alleine dar, vor dem Thron seines Meisters.

Die andere Todesser waren schon seit langem Desappariert.

Mit zögernden Bewegungen schritt er näher an den Tron und berührte leicht den Samt des Kissens auf welchem sein neuer Meister gesessen hatte. Mit zitternden Händen streichelte er den schwarzen Stoff.

Oh, Gott! _Er_ hat hier gesessen! Er konnte sein Glück nicht glauben. Er war jetzt _seins_! Und _er_ hatte gesagt er wäre ein gutes Mitglied!

Voller Zuneigung streichelte er die schwarze Tätowierung, welche jetzt die blasse Haut seines linken Armes verzierrte.

_Seins_.

Er war _seins_!

-----------------------------------------

Voldemort ging den Gang entlang. Seine schwarzen Roben wehten hinter ihm her. Ein kleines Grinsen schmückte sein hübsches Gesicht. Seine eiskalten Augen glänzten mit einer kaum unterdrückten Gier. Ein Schritt hinter ihm her ging Rieno, welcher emotionslos vor sich hin sah. Schliesslich brach Voldemort die Stille.

"Was denkst du vom jungen Potter, Rieno?" Rienos Gesichtsausdruck änderte sich nicht.

"Ein Potter könnte uns eindeutig behilflich sein und es ist unverhohlen dass er dich anbetet."

Voldemorts Grinsen wurde eine Spur breiter.

"Denkst du an dasselbe wie ich?"

Rieno schloss kurz seine Augen, hörte jedoch nicht auf zu gehen.

"Aras ol Verth Alve" Voldemorts Grinsen wurde räuberrisch. "Die Macht der Reckens…"

Rienos Augenbrauen zogen sich leicht zusammen.

"Es ist über ein halbes Milenia das kein Erbe mit der Macht des alten Blutes geboren wurde, glaubst du ernsthaft _er _ist der Erbe von dem die Legende spricht?" "Sicher ist nichts, aber das wäre natürlich ideal. Doch ob Recken oder nicht, er wird uns behilflich sein. Er ist schliesslich der Potter-Erbe und Potter-Mansion ist für sein mächtigen, magischen Schutz bekannt." Er nahm sein Kinn zwischen Zeigefinger und Daumen. "Vieleicht könnten wir die Errungenschaft seines Erbes etwas verschnellern…. Unfälle passieren so leicht..." fügte er mit einem Seitenblick zu Rieno hinzu." Dieser schüttelte den Kopf. "Unmöglich. Die Potters sind zu vorsichtig.", was wiederum bedeutete, dass sie für ein Attentat oder einen Mord zu mächtig waren. Voldemort überlegte eine Weile, dann durchzog ein breites Grinsen sein Gesicht. "Vieleicht wird _er_ bereit sein es zu tun. Doch nicht jetzt. Wenn wir es richtig machen, könnten wir sogar den kleinen Bruder in unseren Reihen willkommen heissen, d.h. das Beiseitigen der Eltern ist momentan kein schlauer Zug." Wieder wurde sein Gesicht von einem kalten Lächeln durchzogen. "Malfoy hat uns ein wirklich gutes Mitglied gefunden." Auch Rienos Gesicht wurde von einem leichtem Grinsen durchzogen. "In der Tat."

Beide hatten inzwischen eine grosse Eichenholztür erreicht. Auf der Tür waren Schlangen eingeritzt, welche ein Motiv, das an fliessendes Wasser errinerte, bildeten.

Beide gingen hinein.

Rieno ging zu einem Ebenholzschrank und holte zwei Cristallgläser und eine Flasche Rotwein heraus. Er schenkte ihnen beiden etwas ein während Voldemort auf einem Sessel vor den Kamin Platz nahm. Es war ein geschmacksvoll dekorierter Raum, einzig und allein in Slytherinfarben und Schwarz. Der Raum hatte keine Fenster und wäre ohne Kamin nicht nur dunkler, sondern auch kälter gewesen. Rieno brachte ihm sein Glas Wein und sass sich auf den Sessel ihm gegenüber. Beide tranken eine Weile ohne ein Wort zu sprechen, bis Reino die Sparche ergriff.

"Was gedenkst du mit Potters offensichtlichem Gefallen an dir zu tun? Lässt du ihn im Dunklen oder sagst du ihm gerade heraus dass er Nichts von dir erwarten soll?" Voldemorts räuberrisches Grinsen kam mit voller Macht zurück.

"Ich glaube ich werde mich zuerst eine Weile mit ihm amüsieren. Er besitzt eine gewisse Schönheit, ist reinblütig und verfügt über eine grosse Macht. Er ist in mehr Punkten meiner würdig als irgendeine dieser Schlampen die sich immer vor meine Füsse werfen. Ausserdem kann er auch nicht versuchen mich mit einem Kind an sich zu binden." Rienos Lippen zeigten den Anflug eines Lächelns. "Und du kannst ihn durch seine Liebe zu dir noch besser kontrolieren. Obwohl das wahrscheinlich nicht nötig sein wird.. Jetzt schon würde er sich umbringen, wenn du es ihm befehlen würdest." Voldemort selbst grinste jetzt offen. "In der Tat." Voldemort nahm noch ein Schluck Wein und starrte in die Flammen. Er konnte immernoch die goldenbraunen Augen, die bleiche, samtene Haut und die schwarzen Stränen sehen. Das junge Gesicht, die grenzenlose Bewunderung in den goldenen Tiefen, die schmale Taille…Gott! Er konnte sogar noch die weiche, etwas schüchterne, ehrführchtige Stimme hören. Ohne sein Zutun spürte er sich auf das Bild in seinem Geist reagieren. "Rieno, lass mich."

Rieno nickte, stellte sein Glas auf einen naheliegenden Ebenholztisch und verliess den Raum. Voldemort holte seinen Zauberstab hervor, legte Stille- und Schliesszauber über den Raum und räumte ihn wieder bei Seite. Er öffnete seine Hose, schloss die Augen und liess sich selbst die Bilder in seinem Kopf geniessen.

Es waren wenigen Minuten vergangen, als er schliesslich mit einem Bild von Christopher vor sich kniehend, die sinnlichen goldene Augen, die er kaum erwarten konnte zu verderben, zu ihm hochschauend und die rosanen Lippen ihm Erleichterung verschaffend, seinen Höhepunkt erreichte.

**TBC…**

* * *

**A/N:** Ja ja, ich weiss, ist ein bisschen lang geworden, aber es musste sein... Schliesslich möchte ich hieraus nur einen **Threeshot **machen.

Wie ihr sehen könnt ist Christopher von Voldemort volkommen besessen. Ich hoffe es ist mir gelungen, diese Besessenheit zu zeigen... Für die, die es immer noch nicht verstanden haben, Christopher ist James älterer Bruder! -grins-

Tja… Kommentare sind immer wilkommen!

Bis bald hoffe ich!

Cheerio!

**Leilia**


	2. My Love

Danke fur die nette Kommentare. Ich habe mich auf jede einzelne Review gefreut. DANKE auch an LittleWhisper fur die Korrektur dieses Chaps.-smile- Danke!

**Chapter 2: My Love**

Er befand sich in einem Kerker.

Alles war feucht und dunkel.

Ein Geruch von Moos, eingeschlossen und verdorben erfüllte den Raum.

Er war seit einem Monat fast täglich hier, um in alten Büchern nach schwarzen Flüche zu suchen.

Es machte ihn körperlich krank, so viel Zeit mit den schwarzen Kunsten zu verbringen, doch das machte ihm nichts aus.

Im Gegenteil. Je mehr nützliche Zauber, Flüche oder Tränke er finden konnte, desto mehr Zeit durfte er mit seinem Meister verbringen, der mächtigste, wunderschönste und perfekteste Mensch auf Erden.

Ja, _seinem_ Meister.

Seit einem Monat war Rieno, dieser… dieser… es gab keine Worte, um jemanden zu beschreiben, der den Meister verriet.

Der Meister hatte ihm vertraut, und trotzdem hatte er ihn verraten.

Er hasste ihn. Er hasste diesen _Rieno_. Hatte ihn schon immer gehasst.

Doch er musste zugeben, dass er, obwohl Rienos Verrat den Meister verletzt hatte, schon glücklich war, dass er sie verlassen hatte, denn jetzt vertraute der Meister nur _ihm_. Er schenkte _ihm_ seine ganze Aufmerksamkeit. Zumindest… so viel Aufmerksamkeit, wie er jemanden geben konnte. Der Meister war nämlich ein sehr beschäftiger Mann, er arbeitete dafür unsere Welt besser zu machen, doch trotzdem fand er immer die Zeit, ihm für seine Arbeit zu belohnen.

Er wusste, er belohnte nur _ihn_ auf diese Weise, und er war sehr glücklich darüber.

Seitdem er dem Meister gehörte, durfte er ihn von Zeit zu Zeit in dessen Räumlichkeiten begleiten und dann… dann ließ es der Meister zu, dass er ihm Vergnügen bereitete.

Jedesmal, wenn er die rosanen Wangen, die mit Lust verschleierten grünen Augen und die sich rasch hebende und senkende Brust sah, fühlte er sich im Paradies. Und als er schließlich den salzigen, leicht bitteren Saft des Meisters hinunterschlucken durfte, und er wusste, dass _er_ es war, der seinen Meister so befriedigt hatte, fühlte er sich wie ein Gott.

Doch trotzdem blieb er realistisch. Er wusste, dass nur sein Meister groß genug war, um ein Gott zu sein, während er nicht mal ein Engel bezeichnet werden konnte.

Nein, er wusste, er selbst war nichts und umso glücklicher und dankbarer war er, dass der Meister es ihm erlaubte, ihn so intim zu berühren. Dort, wo ihn sonst _niemand_ berührte.

Er wusste, es war falsch von ihm mehr zu wollen, er sollte sich mit dem, was der Meister ihm gab, zufriedengeben, doch er kam nicht umhin sich zu wünschen, der Meister würde ihn eines Tages nehmen.

Wenn er die harte, doch sanfte Länge mit seinem Mund liebkoste, wünschte er sich, er könnte sie mit einem anderen Körperteil beglücken. Doch er verlor nicht die Hoffnung.

Er wusste schon, wie er seinen Meister so glücklich machen konnte, dass er ihm vielleicht sogar diesen Wunsch erfüllen würde.

Es war eine Überraschung, und er würde sie ihm an diesem Abend geben.

Aber, um ihn sehen zu dürfen, musste er zuerst etwas Nützliches finden. Etwas wie…

Mit einem Freudenschrei stand er auf und nahm das Buch mit sich. Die Seite, wo der Fluch zur Kontrolle der Grindelohs stand, hatte er schon vorsichthalber markiert.

---------------------------------------

Lord Voldemort lag wie jeden Abend in seinen privaten Räumen und wartete schon fast hoffnungvoll darauf, dass der junge Potter etwas finden würde. Er wusste, er sollte sich nicht zu sehr an das Vergnügen, welches ihm Christopher bereitete, gewöhnen, doch Merlin - war dieser Junge mit seinem Mund talentiert!

Er hatte bis jetzt nichts weiter von den Jungen verlangt als Oralsex, was für ihn schon recht außergewöhnlich war.

Normalerweise langweilte er sich schon nach dem zweiten Blowjob, doch bei Christopher war es anders.

Es war nicht so, dass er ihn nicht begehrte, der Junge hatte einen wunderschönen Körper, doch jedesmal, wenn er weitergehen wollte, sah er in diese unschuldigen, goldenen Augen und etwas in seinem Geist blockierte ihn.

Er fand es schon etwas lästig und hatte es bei anderen Liebhabern ausprobiert, doch irgendwie konnte er bei denen auch nicht weiterkommen. Stets kamen ihm Christophers Augen in den Sinn, und er konnte nicht weitermachen.

Wenn der Junge nicht so mächtig wäre, selbst wenn er kein Recken war, und vor allem, wenn er nicht Potter-Mansion erben würde, hätte er ihn schon seit langem getötet.

Niemand durfte eine solche Kontrolle über ihn haben!

Leises Klopfen unterbrachen seine Gedanken und mit ein _"Herein"_ forderte er Christopher auf herein zu kommen. Er hatte sein Klopfen erkannt, nur _er_ klopfte so sanft und ehrfürchtig.

Ja, das war ein anderer Grund, weshalb er den Jungen noch nicht erledigt hatte, dieser _vergötterte_ ihn. Und er arbeitete fleissig. Und er war mit seinem Mund _sehr_ talentiert. Hatte er das schon gesagt? Scheiss drauf!

Voldemort beobachtete, wie Christopher schüchtern den Raum betrat.

Er sah etwas in seinem Blick, was ihm ein Gefühl der Vorfreude verlieh. Christopher hatte den Ausdruck, welchen er jedesmal trug, wenn er etwas besonders Gutes gefunden hatte.

Er hoffte, es war etwas, womit er Dumbledore, diesen alten Narren, welcher ihm den Posten als VgddK-Lehrer verweigert hatte, verfluchen konnte.

Er glaubte wohl das er ihm, Lord Voldemort etwas verweigern konnte. Der Tag wurde kommen wo er ihm zeigen wurde wer der starkere von ihnen war! Leider war das Moment noch nicht gekommen...

Er war etwas enttäuscht, als er sah, dass es sich bloß um den Grindeloh-Kontroll-Zauber handelte.

Christopher bemerkte dies sofort und versuchte ihm zu erklären, dass der Zauber nicht alles war, was er für ihn hatte und dass der Rest jedoch eine Überraschung war.

Voldemort war noch nie einer der geduldigsten Menschen gewesen, und er befahl ihm zu sagen, was er sonst an Informationen hatte. Er verspürte ein komisches Gefühl in der Brustgegend, als Christopher unter seinen barschen Tonfall zusammenzuckte.

"Ich… I-ich habe heute erfahren, dass meine Eltern tot sind. S-sie sind gestern gestorben, und ab jetzt bin ich der H-herr von Potter-Mansion. Ich wollte Ihnen sagen, dass Potter-Mansion jetzt Ihrem B-befehl unterstellt ist."

Voldemorts Augen flammten dunkelrot auf.

'_Endlich! Nach sieben langen Jahren des Wartens sind die Eltern tot!'_

"Das sind sehr gute Neuigkeiten. Du wirst dafür belohnt. Sag mir Christopher, wie willst du belohnt werden?" Ohne, dass Christopfer etwas davon mitbekam, übte er an ihm Legilimentik aus, und was er sah, ließ seine Hose unangenehm eng werden.

Sie lagen beide auf dem Bett, und er versenkte sich immer wieder mit harten Stössen in den Körper seines Dieners. Sie beide waren mit Schweiß bedeckt, der sie leicht glänzen ließ.

Seine Atmung stockte, als er Christophers Bitte hörte.

"Ich möchte Ihnen gehören, mein Lord. Es war schon immer mein Wunsch, Ihnen mit Haut und Haaren zu gehören."

Voldemorts Augen leuchteten grün, doch wenn dies überhaupt möglich war, schimmerten sie nun noch intensiver, als je zuvor.

"Komm her.", befahl er mit leiser, tiefer Stimme. Christopher gehorchte sofort.

Als er Voldemort erreicht hatte, packte dieser ihn am Kragen und warf ihn aufs Bett. Christopher wehrte sich nicht.

Es war sein Meister, er durfte mit seinem Körper machen, was er wollte.

Dieser zauberte Christophers Kleider weg und drehte ihn auf den Bauch. Als er den Jungen vollkommen willig vor sich liegen sah, verlor er den letzten Halm seiner Geduld und packte Christophers Schenkel fest. Ungeduldig zwang Voldemort Christophers Beine auseinander und machte nun seine Hose auf.

Schliesslich war nicht _er_ derjenige, der sich preisgab.

Wieso sollte er sich entkleiden und ihm somit ein Blick auf seinem Korper gewahren? Wieso sollte er ihn glauben lassen das er mehr fur ihm empfand als er es wirklich tat?

Er wurde nicht zulassen das eine Bindung zwischen ihnen entstand!

Fur ihm war dies nichts weiter als schneller Sex mit einen willigen, zugegeben sehr hubschen, Jungen.

Mit einem Ruck brachte er Christophers Becken in Position und drang mit einem festen Stoß in ihn ein.

Christopher schrie laut auf. Er fühlte sich, als ob man ihn entzwei gerissen hätte, doch Voldemort schenkte dem keine Beachtung, sondern stieß immer fester hinein, nur seine eigene Erlösung suchend.

Christoper weinte. Es tat ungeheuerlich weh.

Er fühlte sich, als ob er sterben würde, als ob sein Unterkörper den Crucio unterworfen wäre.

Doch trotzdem war er glücklich, denn jeder Zentimeter Haut, der schmerzte, war ein Zentimeter Haut, der von seinem Meister in Besitz genommen wurde. Jetzt gehörte er seinem Meister ganz. Durch den Schmerz wurde er zu einem Teil von _ihm_.

Er _gehörte_ ihm…

Plötzlich stieß Voldemort ein Schrei aus, und sein Sperma füllte Christophers Leib. Ohne ein Wort trennte er sich von ihm und ignorierte dessen Zusammenzucken. Er erholte sich eine Weile auf dem Bett, bevor er aufstand und sich anzog. Erst dann blickte er auf den Jungen im Bett, und was er sah, ließ sein Herz sich schmerzvoll zusammenziehen und brachte ihn fast dazu, sich zu übergeben.

Christopher lag in die Mitte des großen Himmelbettes, sein Gesicht an Voldemort gewandt, die Augen voller Tränen. Seine Beine waren weit auseinandergedrängt und Blut quoll zwischen seine Pobacken hervor.

Voldemort machte ein Schritt rückwärts, als er die Leere in den goldenen Tiefen sah.

_Er_ hatte dies gemacht.

_Er_ hatte ihn so verletzt.

'_Was habe ich getan?'_

Ohne ein Wort schritt er aus dem Zimmer, die tränenverhangenen Augen nicht mehr aushalten könnend. Die leise Stimme, die von seinem Bett rief, hörte er nicht mehr.

"Meister?…"

'_Habe ich was falsch gemacht?', _dachte Christopher verzweifelt, als sein Lord ihm nicht antwortete.

---------------------------

Zwei Tage waren seitdem vergangen, und Christopher verzweifelte langsam, weil sein Meister nicht mehr mit ihm sprechen wollte.

Er hatte ein Ritual gefunden, mit welchem man einem Menschen seinen Körper wiedergeben konnte, wenn man dessen Seele besaß, doch alles, was sein Lord gemacht hatte, war aufs Pergament zu sehen und ihn dann rausschicken

Was hatte er denn bloß falsch gemacht?

Ganz in seinen Gedanken versunken, bemerkte er die Gruppe von neuen Todessern nicht, bis er sie erreicht hatte. Sie blockierten ihm den Weg, also bat er sie mit höflicher Stimme, Platz zu machen, damit er weitergehen konnte.

Diese jedoch hatten etwas anderes vor.

"Was? Du denkst, du kannst uns herumkomandieren, weil du die Schlampe vom dunklen Lord bist? Du irrst dich Süsser. Niemand kommandiert uns herum, außer der Meister. Ausserdem scheinst du aus seiner Gnade gefallen zu sein. Seit einiger Zeit ruft er immer jemand anderes in seinem Bett. Du langweilst ihn offensichtlich."

Christopher sagte nichts. Er war zu sehr darauf konzentriert, den Schmerz, welchen er in seinem Innersten verspürte, zu verbergen.

"Oooh. Du bist traurig? Keine Angst, Süßer, wir können dich trösten." Mit diesen Worten packte er Christopher an den Schultern und warf ihn zu Boden. Dieser hatte nicht verstanden, was sie mit ihm vorhatten, also wehrte er sich zu spät. Sie nahmen ihm seinen Zauberstab ab und pressten ihn auf den Boden.

Aus den Augenwinkeln konnte er einen Blondschopf sich nähern sehen.

"WAS MACHT IHR DA? HÖRT SOFORT AUF! IHR SEID ZAUBERER, NICHT IRGENDWELCHE MUGGEL! HÖRT AUF DAMIT!" Einer der Todesser, der sich über Christopher lehnte, warf den Störenfried mit einem Zauber gegen die Wand.

"Halt die Klappe, Lucius! Wir dürfen wohl ein bißchen Spaß haben, oder? Außerdem ist er nicht mal ein wahrer Todesser, bis jetzt hat ihn der Meister nur behalten, weil er gut im Bett ist, doch jetzt will er ihn nicht mehr, also können wir uns wohl ein bißchen mit ihm vergnügen!"

Lucius stand auf und holte sein Zauberstab raus.

"Ihr habt keine Ahnung. Zum letzten Mal: LAßT. IHN. LOS!"

Mehrere Zauberstäbe wurden auf ihn gerichtet.

"Verschwinde Lucius, oder wir kümmern uns auch um dich."

Dieser verengte seine graue Augen und drehte sich um.

Bevor er vollkommen in den Schatten verschwunden war, hörten sie ihn eine letzte Drohung zischen.

"Ihr werdet es büßen."

Die anderen schenkten ihm jedoch keine Beachtung.

Es waren junge Todesser. Sie dachten, sie seien allen überlegen, seitdem sie sich dem dunklen Lord angeschlossen hatten. Sie wussten nichts über Christophers oder Lucius' Herkunft und hatten vor niemanden, außer Voldemort, Respekt.

"So, wo waren wir nochmal? Ach ja! Beim Knackarsch."

Mit diesen Worten drängte derjenige, der über Christopher lehnte, dessen Beine brutal auseinander.

Christopher, der von seinem ersten Mal mit dem dunklen Lord noch wund war, schrie vor Schmerz.

"Halt die Klappe, du Schlampe!" sagte er, bevor er Christopher fest ins Gesicht schlug.

Dieser konnte nicht mehr richtig sehen oder denken, alles war unscharf.

Er spürte kaum, als ihm seine Hosen ausgezogen wurden, doch als der Todesser sich mit einem festen Stoss in ihm vergrub, war der Schmerz so groß, dass er laut aufschrie und seine Fingernägel so fest in den Boden drückte, dass Blut aus seinen Fingerspitzen quoll.

"NEIN! Hört auf, das tut weh! Meister! Nein! Ich gehöre dem Meister! Bitte Meister, hilf mir!", schrie er, bettelte er, doch seine Rufe stießen auf taube Ohren.

Die Todesser fingen an zu lachen. Derjenige, der ihn gerade vergewaltigte, stöhnte laut und meinte, er könnte nicht verstehen, warum der Meister ihn nicht mehr wollte, so eng wie er war.

So ging es eine Weile weiter, bis Christopher den Schmerz nicht mehr aushalten konnte und das Bewußtsein verlor.

Als er die Augen öffnete, lag er, eingehüllt in eine schwarze Decke, in einem Bett mit tannengrünen Bettlacken. Das Kopfkissen war schwarz mit silbernen Rändern.

Er erkannte dieses Bett!

Schnell stand er auf, doch der Schmerz in den unteren Regionen seines Körpers zwang ihn mit einem Schrei wieder auf die Matratze.

"Du sollst dich nicht bewegen." Voldemorts ruhige Stimme brachte Christopher zum Aufschrecken.

"M-Meister!"

"Keine Angst. Diejenigen, die dir das angetan haben, sind tot.", sagte Voldemort mit leiser mörderischer Stimme.

"Was?…"

"Lucius ist zu mir gekommen und hat mich gewarnt, dass es einige Todesser gibt, die keine Disziplin haben. Ich habe sie nur für deren Ungehorsam bestraft.", sagte der dunkle Lord, als sei es selbstverständlich.

"Meister…" Christophers Stimme war leise, als er anfing zu weinen. Er konnte es nicht glauben, dass Voldemort ihn gerettet hatte.

"Wieso weinst du? Wenn du willst, kann ich Severus befehlen dir ein anderes Schmerzmittel zu bringen."

"Nein… es ist nur… ich dachte… Sie wollen mich nicht mehr…", antwortete Christopher zwischen zwei Schluchzen.

"I-ich dachte ich hätte… w-was falsch gemacht… und Sie würden mich h-hassen..".

Voldemorts Herz fühlte sich schwer an, als er den jüngeren Mann so sah. Er konnte es kaum aushalten.

"Wenn du dich besser fühlst, gehen wir nach Potter-Mansion."

Bei diesen Worten sah Christopher auf.

"Nur wir zwei?"

Voldemort sah in diese großen, unschuldigen, hoffnungsvollen, goldenen Augen und konnte einfach nicht 'nein' sagen.

_"Dieser Junge wird noch mein Ende."_

"Ich will nicht, dass irgend jemand außer mir dort eintreten kann. Dass du mitkommst, ist selbstverständlich, da mich die Schutzzauber sonst nicht durchlassen würden."

Christophers Lächeln machte der Sonne Konkurrenz und Voldemort spürte, wie der Schmerz, welchen er in seiner Brust spürte, seitdem er ihn blutig und weinend auf diesem Bett zurückgelassen hatte, kleiner wurde. Ohne sein Zutun schenkte er ihm ein Lächeln. Das Erste, so weit er sich erinnern konnte, welches echt war.

Christopher blickte ihn verzückt an.

'_Merlin. Er ist tatsächlich ein Gott!'_

Er wollte dieses wndervolle Wesen nicht warten lassen, er wollte so bald wie möglich wieder ein solches Lächeln sehen.

"Wir können jetzt gehen. Ich nehme einfach nur ein Schmerzmittel, und dann können wir nach Godricks Hollow apparieren."

Voldemort nickte und stand auf. Er rief nach Severus Snape, damit er ihm den Trank brachte, und eine halbe Stunde später standen sie vor dem Tor von Potter-Mansion.

----------------------------------------

_... ein Monat später_

"Mein Lord. Kann ich irgendetwas für Sie tun?"

Beide saßen im Park von Potter-Mansion unter der großen Eiche. Christopher war gerade zu seinem Meister gegangen, weil er ihn schon seit über einer Stunde einfach nur dasitzen und offensichtlich stark überlegen sehen konnte.

"Nein Christopher. Etwas Ruhe ist schon in Ordnung."

"Gut mein Lord."

Christopher stand auf und ging wieder ins Haus, Voldemort seinen Gedanken überlassend.

Dieser fragte sich, was mit ihm los war.

Seitdem er Christopher das erste Mal angelächelt hatte, konnte er ihn nicht mehr berühren, ohne zu denken, dass dieser es nur zuließ, weil er sein wahres Aussehen nicht kannte. Normalerweise würde es ihm egal sein, wenn sich sein Gegenüber angeekelt fühlte, doch bei Christopher…

Bei Salazar! Er benahm sich, wie ein nach Liebe sehnendes Hündchen! Er war LORD VOLDEMORT! Ihm sollte egal sein, was irgendeiner seiner Gefolgsleute von seinem Aussehen dachte!

Christophers goldene Augen, vor Schreck und Ekel geweitet, kamen ihm in den Sinn.

"Verdammt…"

Er würde es ihm zeigen, wenn er, wie gedacht, reagierte… würde er ihn einfach nur noch, wenn absolut nötig war, sehen.

Schließlich würde er ihn früher oder später verlassen, genauso wie Rieno…

Nein! Christopher verehrte ihn! Er würde für ihn sterben!

'_Man kann niemanden vertrauen.'_

Es blieb nur noch eine Sache, die er machen konnte. Er würde mit ihm die Lebensprobe machen.

"Christopher." Genannter junger Mann drehte sich von einem Rosenbusch weg, um seinen Meister mit fragenden Augen anzublicken. Sie befanden sich unter einem Kirschbaum, welcher, dank eines Zauberspruchs, das ganze Jahr in voller Blüte stand. Es war der Lieblingsbaum seiner Mutter gewesen…

"Ja Meister?"

"Es gibt etwas, von dem ich möchte, dass du es für mich machst."

"Alles, was Sie wollen, Meister!"

"Hier." Er gab Christopher einen Dolch und dieser sah ihn mit fragenden Augen an.

"Dieser Dolch ist mit einem sehr starken und extrem schmerzvollen Gift beschmiert. Der kleinste Schnitt gibt dich dem Tode preis. Sogar der Crucio ist bezüglich der Schmerzen dem vorzuziehen."

Ihm entgingen nicht Christophers schreckgeweitete Augen, und er ahnte schon, wie der Test enden würde.

"Ich möchte, dass du dich mit diesem Dolch erstichst."

Christopher sah geschockt von Voldemort zu dem Dolch.

'_Habe ich was gemacht, weshalb er mir so einen Tod wünschen könnte?'_

"Meister… Ich… was immer ich gemacht habe, damit Sie mich so hassen… Es tut mir leid!"

Voldemort sah geschockt zu, als sich die Augen, die er so sehr liebte, mit Tränen füllten und Christopher die Hand mit den Dolch über sein Handgelenk hielt und fest zudrückte.

Das Blut quoll sofort in Strömen.

Voldemort holte sein Zauberstab heraus und heilte die Wunde.

"Du hast den Test bestanden."

'_Er macht sich mehr Sorgen über das, was ich von ihm denke, als über sein eigenes Leben.'_

Christopher sah erstaunt, wie Voldemort seinen Zauberstab dann auf sein eigenes Gesicht richtete.

Er war sehr verwirrt, weil er nicht wusste, von welchem Test sein Lord da sprach. War der Dolch doch nicht vergiftet gewesen?

Dann unterdrückte er einen Schrei, als er sah, wie die wunderschönen Züge seines geliebten Meisters sich langsam veränderten.

Seine Haut war viel bleicher geworden, fast schon leichenartig, die Augen verloren deren grüne Farbe und wurden blutrot. Er verlor Augenbrauen, Wimpern, Haare und Lippen. Als Nase hatte er nur noch zwei Schlitze, ebenso wie die Pupillen.

Er war nicht mehr wiederzuerkennen. Er sah aus wie ein Monster!

Erstarrt sah Christopher wie Voldemort sein Gesicht dem Seinen näherte.

"Na, Christopher? Gefällt dir mein wahres Aussehen nicht? Du bist angeekelt, nicht wahr? Antworte mir!"

"Meister? Wieso haben Sie es mir nicht früher gezeigt? Ich werde Ihnen wegen Eurer Erscheinung nicht minder treu sein."

Jetzt war es an Voldemort erstaunt zurückzuweichen.

'_Habe ich in seinen Blick Hoffnung gesehen? Nein, dem Meister ist es doch egal, was ein unwichtiger Mensch, wie ich, von ihm denkt. Oder?… Hat ihn Rieno deswegen verraten? Hatte er vielleicht Angst, dass ich… ihn nicht mehr treu bin?',_ dachte Christopher.

Und je mehr er darüber nachdachte, desto größer wurde in ihm die Hoffnung, dass er dem Meister vielleicht doch etwas wichtig sein könnte.

Entschlossen blickte er ihm in die Augen, um ihm zu sagen, was er schon immer im Herzen trug.

"Meister. Ich könnte Ihnen nie untreu werden. Mir war es egal, dass Sie ein Mann waren, als ich erkannte, dass ich Sie liebe. Nun sind Sie für mich nicht minder schön, intelligent und lieb. (A.N: Chris ist wirklich SEHR naiv, was?)Mir ist es egal, wie Sie aussehen, ich werde Sie nicht weniger lieben, und ich werde Ihnen sicherlich nicht minder treu sein!"

Voldemort schloss seine Augen und atmete tief ein und aus.

"Wie kannst du mich lieben? Ich habe bis jetzt nichts gemacht, wofür du mich lieben könntest."

"Sie lassen sich nicht lieben. Es war eines der Dinge, die mich dazu gebracht haben, mich in Sie zu verlieben: Sie hatten bis jetz nur wenig Liebe in Ihrem Leben. Leute, die Sie verehrten oder respektierten, hatten Sie schon immer um sich, doch Liebe… ich wollte derjenige sein, der Ihnen seine Liebe schenken durfte, und ich würde mein Leben für Sie geben. Werden Sie es zulassen? Ich liebe Sie, mein Lord. Bitte, lassen Sie mich Sie lieben!"

Voldemort spürte Tränen hochkommen. Er, der noch nie geweint hatte, würde jetzt wegen der Liebserklärung eines Dieners weinen? Lächerlich! Und doch…

Davon hatte er schon viele bekommen. Schließlich war er in Hogwarts der hübscheste und beste Schüler gewesen. Doch wahre Liebeserklärungen…

Bei Christopher brauchte er nicht mal Legilimentik zu benutzen. Er spürte dessen Liebe förmlich aus ihm herausströmen!

Und das war es, was ihn so aus dem Konzept brachte.

Eine Weile noch konnte er die Tränen unterdrücken, doch schließlich warf er sich mit einem Schluchzen in Christophers Arme.

Dieser hielt ihn fest und wiegte ihn hin und her, bis das Schluchzen aufhörte und Voldemort sich leicht aufrichtete.

Er sah, wie dieser wieder seinen Zauberstab auf sich selbst richtete und sich das Aussehen eines hübschen, jungen Mannes verlieh.

"Mir macht es nichts aus. Sie hätten so bleiben können…", versuchte er zu sagen, doch Voldemort brachte ihn mit einem Finger auf den Lippen zum Schweigen.

"Vielleicht. Doch so konnte ich auf meinem Gesicht fast nichts spüren. Und ich wollte schon immer wissen, ob deine Lippen so weich sind, wie sie aussehen…."

Mit diesen Worten beugte er sich zu Christopher und fing dessen Lippen mit den Seinen.

Langsam ließ er seine Zunge auf die vollen Lippen vom jungen Potter gleiten und dieser gewährte ihm sofort Eintritt.

Der Kuss war langsam und voller Liebe; samtene Feuchte, die sich in einem erotischen Tanz streichelte.

Voldemort wusste nicht, wieso er es diesmal so langsam angehen lassen wollte, vielleicht weil es das erste Mal war, dass er sich so fühlte. Nun wollte er nicht nur nehmen, sondern auch geben. Mit dieser neuen Erkenntniss fing er an, sein Gegenüber langsam auszuziehen.

Einer nach dem Anderen gaben die Knöpfe des marineblauen Seidenhemds die weiche Haut frei und sofort streichelten lange feine Finger die warme Brust.

Christopher erzitterte.

Er fühlte sich, als ob er jede Sekunde vor Glück sterben würde.

Dieser Kuss, diese Hände, diese Liebe, die er hinter jeder Geste spüren konnte…

Langsam aber sicher raubten sie ihm den Verstand.

Mit zitternden Händen begann er seinen Lord zu entkleiden.

Bis jetzt hatte er ihn noch nie vollkommen nackt gesehen. Nie hatte er ihm erlaubt, etwas anderes als die Hose auszuziehen.

Würde er es diesmal erlauben?

Nachdem er das Hemd vollkommen abgelegt hatte, fing er an, die milchige Haut mit langsamen, nervösen Bewegungen zu streicheln.

Von den Hüften glitten seine Fingerspitzen die Seiten entlang bis zur Brust, wo er vorsichtig die harten Nippel streichelte. Voldemort fühlte sich, als ob ihn ein Blitz durchfuhr, als er die zarten Berührungen an seinem Oberkörper spürte.

Er wollte mehr Kontakt und zwar JETZT.

Keinen Augenblick später waren beide Zauberer nackt.

Voldemort legte sich auf Christopher und dieser keuchte, als er die Menge an weicher Haut an der Seinen spürte.

Fast wie von selbst krallten sich seine Hände in die breiten Schultern seines Lords, und sein Oberkörper bog sich ihm entgegen.

Dann spürte er weiche Lippen, die seinen Körper nach unten erkundeten.

Er wimmerte und wand sich auf dem weichen Gras, doch dies schien den anderen nur noch weiter anzuspornen, ihn warten zu lassen.

Hände, die seine Oberschenkel streichelten, Lippen die einen Pfad auf seinem Körper hinterließen, vor Lust glühende Augen, die ihn betrachteten…. Er war im Himmel.

"Bitte, bitte… wenn ich träume, möchte ich… nie wieder aufwachen."

Ein leises, tiefes Kichern erklang auf seinem Bauch.

"Das ist kein Traum."

Eine Zunge streichelte seinen Bauchnabel, was ihm ein Stöhnen entlockte.

"Merlin, oooh… GOTT! MEISTER!"

Die talentierte Zunge hatte seinen Eingang erreicht und umkreiste ihn.

Wellen der Lust schlugen über ihm zusammen.

Er war verloren… und wollte nie wieder gefunden werden.

Ein Flüstern, ein Zauber und ein Finger verschwand in ihm.

Wimmern, Keuchen, Stöhnen… er ließ seiner Lust freien Lauf.

"M-meister… Bitte…"

"Bald."

Für Voldemort war dieser Anblick, Christopher, das Schönste, was er je gesehen hatte. Ihn unter sich winden zu sehen, fachte das Feuer in seinem Innern nur mehr an.

"Nnngh… Meister…"

Zwei Finger.

Küsse wanderten seinen Körper hinauf und weiche Lippen eroberten seine...

Er lag da, auf den Rücken, wie eine Opfergabe…. Ein Geschenk für denjenigen, den er liebte… seinen Meister… seinen Gott…

Die Finger entfernten sich, und er wimmerte erneut.

Doch er blieb nicht lange Zeit leer und musste aufschreien, der Welt einen Teil seiner Lust zu verstehen geben, und er schluchzte… Tränen flossen seine Wangen hinunter.

Tränen, weil es zu viel war, zu viel und zu gut…

"Schhh…"

Weiche Lippen, die die Tränen wegküssten und eine rosane Zungenspitze, die die Feuchtigkeit auf seinen Wangen auffing.

Er wollte mehr, und da das Wimmern nicht genug zu sein schien, bewegte er sein Becken.

Sein Geliebter stöhnte über ihm, und er musste hochblicken.

Was er sah, raubte ihm den Atem.

Sein Meister mit vor Lust glühenden, grünen Augen, rosanen angehauchten Wangen, leicht geöffneten, feuchten Lippen, ein makelloser, perfekter Oberkörper, und das alles war seins. In diesem Augenblick, in diesem unbezahlbaren Moment, war _er_ seins.

Er gehörte ihm, hatte ihm schon immer gehört.

Endlich bewegte er sich, denn offensichtlich hat ihm die vorige Bewegung die Geduld geraubt.

Sterne wären nie genug, um zu beschreiben, was er sah.

Extase…

Über ihnen wurden die Kirschblüten von einem leichten Windstoß erfaßt und fielen langsam auf sie herab, wie seidiger Schnee, welcher ihre Körper streichelte.

Eine Ewigkeit in einem Augenblick, ein zeitloser Moment, in dem beide wie ein Körper den Himmel erreichten.

Ein Schrei, ein Ruf, ein Versprechen, in dem beide den Namen des Anderen als Liebesbeweis der Welt preisgaben. Und das erste Mal, dass Lord Voldemort bemerkte, dass es jemand anderen, als ihn selbst gab, den er lieben könnte.

Christopher.

Die einzige Person, welcher er gehören wollte.

Die einzige Person, der er vertraute.

Dem Einzigen, dem er ein Stück seiner Seele anvertrauen würde, und das Geheimnis, was dahinter steckte.

'_Ich liebe dich Christopher..'_

I know what I´ve seen(midnight celebration)

I want to be free(midnight celebration)

I want you to rise(midnight celebration)

I play you obey(midnight celebration)

I have no plan but that´s allright

Can you trust me when I´m mad?

Have no time to set thing right

Can you love me when I'm sad?

I have no plan but that´s allright

Can you trust me when I´m mad?

Have no time to set thing right

Can you love me when I'm sad?

(_Hyde/ midnight celebration_)

I took what I hated and made it a part of me(it never goes away)

And now

You've become a part of me

You'll allways be right here

You've become a part of me

You'll allways be my fear

I can't separate myself of what I've done

I've given up a part of me

I've let myself become you

(_Linkin Park/ Figure_)

TBC…

-----------------------------------------

A.N: Naaaaaa? Wie war es? Wird es langsam etwas klarer, wieso Voldischatz Chris ein Horcrux anvertraut hat? Hoffentlich!

Tja… das nächste Chap werde ich erst in einer Weile posten…. Bis denn kriege ich hoffentlich ein paar nette Kommentare.-grins-

Cheerio!

Leilia


	3. My Life

**A.N: Ich weiß, hat ein bisschen lange gedauert… -erröt- Aber ich hatte eine Baustelle in meinem Zimmer und musste somit für einen Monat irgendwo anders schlafen. Meinen PC konnte ich dadurch natürlich nicht benutzen... T-T **

**Aber jetzt ist es endlich soweit und somit liefere ich euch mit Freuden das letzte Kapitel von Obsession! XD**

**Enjoy**

**Last Chapter: My Life**

Licht fällt durch den Spalt zwischen zwei marineblauen Gardinen und wirft seine dampfe Beleuchtung in einen eleganten Raum.

Cremefarbene Wandteppiche. Dunkles Parket, teilweise durch einen ebenfalls cremefarbigen, flauschigen Teppich bedeckt. Möbel und Bett aus dunklem Holz, Bettlacken aus marineblauer Seide. Auf einem der zwei cremefarbigen Kissen liegt der Kopf eines schwarzhaarigen Mannes.

Seine Haare der Farbe einer mondlosen Nacht mit seidigem Glanz auf dem Kissen zerstreut bilden einen dunklen Fächer um sein Gesicht. Seine Haut ist so weiß wie Schnee und er besitzt den Körper eines Adonis.

Auf seiner Brust ruht der Kopf eines anderen Mannes, wessen rabenschwarze Haare sein Kinn leicht streicheln.

Die Haut vom anderen ist wie aus flüssigen Honig bestehend und seine Arme liegen leicht um die nackten Hüften des anderen, wessen starken Arme um den samtigen Oberkörper des kleineren geschlungen sind, seine Fingerspitzen leicht die sanfte Haut streichelnd.

Ein leises Seufzen entkommt dem goldenen Körper und dieser kuschelt sich noch enger an den nackten Körper seines Geliebten. Das leichte Kitzeln welches dieses in seinem Nacken verursacht weckt den bleichen Schwarzhaarigen.

Seine Augenlieder heben sich langsam und enthüllen blutrote Tiefen.

Langsam erwachte Voldemort aus den Armen des Schlafes in welchem er sich befunden hatte.

Er blickt an sich hinunter und sieht den immer noch schlaffenden Christopher.

Ein Lächeln huscht über sein Gesicht.

Christopher…

Jeder Tag mit ihm war süßer als der davor.

Noch nie hätte er auch nur träumen können das er eines Tages so froh sein könnte.

Christopher gab ihm alles.

Er hatte ihm seinen Körper, sein Herz und seine Seele gegeben.

Manchmal überkam ihm eine seltsame Traurigkeit, weil er ihm nicht entgegenkommen konnte.

Er vertraute Christopher und liebte ihn wie er noch niemanden geliebt hatte, doch Rienos Verrat hatte ihm die Augen geöffnet.

Er konnte niemandem blind vertrauen.

Christopher wusste zwar dass er seine Seele geteilt hatte, doch er hatte keine Ahnung dass es mehr als diesen einen Horcrux gab, den er in seiner Obhut hatte.

Trotzdem versuchte er jeden Tag ihm ein bisschen mehr zu vertrauen.

Es war nicht einfach, da er sein Leben lang nur sich selbst gehabt hatte.

Plötzlich jemanden zu haben der ihm alles gab war für ihn mehr als verwirrend.

Wieder einmal seufzte Christopher und schmiegte sich noch mehr an ihn.

Voldemorts Lächeln vertiefte sich.

Die Hand die bisher brav auf Christophers Hüfte gelegen hatte bewegte sich langsam zu den zwei Rundungen und fing an diese zu streicheln.

Immer wieder erkündete er mit Freude wie weich der Körper seines Geliebten sein konnte.

Er mochte es besonders die sanfte Haute mit seinem Mund zu kosten.

Langsam, genüsslich, immer wieder, durch jeden versteckten Zentimeter samtener Haut.

Leicht drückte er mit der Hand die eine der festen Pobacken und erzeugte ein sanftes Seufzen, welches nicht ganz ein Stöhnen war.

Dieser wachte jedoch nicht auf.

Voldemort zog seine Hand zurück und nahm einen Finger in den Mund um ihn zu befeuchten. Dann ließ er diesen wieder zu Christophers Hinterseite wandern und langsam in die warme Öffnung gleiten.

Christopher murmelte ihm Schlaf, wachte jedoch nicht auf.

Der Finger fing an die Enge zu erkundigen, doch es war erst als es einen Gewissen Punkt im kleineren Mann streifte, das dieser mit einem Stöhnen aufwachte.

"Nngh… Meister?"

Dieser antwortete nicht. Stattdessen bewegte er jetzt diesen Finger ein und aus, während er mit der anderen Hand die schnell hart werdenden Nippel neckte.

"Mmmmh…Meister." Schnurrte Christopher jetzt vollkommen wach.

Leicht trennte er seine vollen, rosa Lippen, um das Salz auf der Haut seines Meisters aufzusammeln.

Dieser keuchte leicht auf und legte den Kopf in den Nacken um ihm mehr Platz zu gewähren. Nach kurzer Zeit hatte Christopher angefangen sein Becken gegen den seines Meisters zu bewegen. Er legte eines seiner Beine auf die andere Seite der weißen Hüften, so dass er über seinen Geliebten kniete, während er sich über ihn bewegte.

Voldemort stöhnte erdrückt als die weiche Haut der Oberschenkel vom anderen Mann die sensible Haut seiner Erektion streifte.

Er entfernte seinen Finger um nach seinem Zauberstab zu greifen, war jedoch leicht verzweifelt als er ihn nicht finden konnte.

Er knurrte frustriert.

Seine Erregung wurde immer stärker, er konnte ohne Zauberstab den Schmierzauber nicht aussprechen und es war außer Frage dass er ohne in Christopher eindrang.

"Kein Zauberstab?" fragte Christopher mit einem Keuchen.

"Nein!" kam Voldemorts geknurrte Antwort.

Christopher lächelte leicht als er den verzweifelten Unterton erkannte.

"Keine Sorge, es gibt andere Gleitmittel." Sagte er mit einem Augenzwinkern bevor er sich über den Körper seines Meisters gleiten lies bis er sich problemlos über dessen Schritt beugen konnte.

Er lächelte Voldemort süß an und nahm die samtene Länge in den Mund.

Voldemort zuckte mit den Hüften und schrie auf.

"Aaaaah… Christopher…!"

Dieser konzentrierte sich darauf das harte Fleisch in seinem Mund zu befeuchten, während er mit einer Hand seinen eigenen Eingang vorbereitete.

Voldemort hatte das Gefühl zu schweben.

Er hatte immer wieder Schwierigkeiten zu glauben wie gut der Goldäugige mit seinem Mund sein konnte.

"Gott Christopher!"

Dieser lies schließlich die Erektion aus seinem Mund gleiten und positionierte sich mit beide Knien über die Länge seines Geliebten. Dann ließ er sich langsam fallen.

Beide Männer schrieen vor Lust auf.

Mit einem Stoss hatte er Voldemort vollkommen in sich aufgenommen.

Langsam fing Christopher einen Rhythmus mit seinen Hüften an, welcher nach kurzer Zeit härter, wilder, leidenschaftlicher wurde.

Nicht desto trotz blieb der Akt zwischen ihnen liebevoll.

Voldemort streichelte, in den Fängen der Ekstase verloren, Christophers Hüften.

Beide Augenpaare in einem tiefen Blick verbunden.

Christopher, der bei jeder Bewegung ein zufriedenes Lächeln und ein leises Stöhnen nicht unterdrücken konnte, seufzte immer wieder "Meister…Meister…"

Voldemort saugte die wunderschöne Sicht geradezu auf. Vor Schweiz schimmernde Haut, geöffnete Lippen, rosa angehauchte Wangen, glühende Augen und ein wunderschöner Körper der sich über den seinen bewegte.

Keiner konnte die Lust die der Andere in ihm hervorruft lange aushalten und schließlich kamen sie kurz hintereinander. Der eine auf den Bauch und die Brust vom anderen, der andere sich tief in seinen Geliebten vergießend.

Christopher ein letztes mal „Meister" stöhnend, bevor er sich auf die breite Brust vom anderen fallen ließ. Immer noch die Nachwirkungen der Eckstasse genießend schloss Voldemort seine Arme um den zitternden Körper über sich.

Liebevoll streichelte er die sanfte Haut von Christophers Rücken.

Nach einer Weile seufzte er und sagte leise „Ich liebe dich."

Christopher lächelte ihn überglücklich an und küsste ihn sanft auf die Lippen.

„Ich sie auch Meister."

Voldemort verstärkte kurz den Druck seiner Arme, bevor er Christopher deutete aufzustehen. Dann stand er vom Bett auf und bewegte sich zur Tür die, wie er schon wusste, zum Badezimmer führte.

„Komm mit Christopher."

Dieser gehorchte sofort.

Einst in die übergroße Marmorbadewanne gestiegen fing Christopher an seinen Meister zu waschen. Das Gefühl der weichen Hände auf seinem Körper und der Anblick eines tropfenden Christopher reichten dafür aus, deren morgendlichen Aktivitäten zu wiederholen.

Am Frühstuck saßen beide Zauberer voreinander und genossen das Essen.

Sie hatten ein merkwürdiges Ritual zwischen ihnen, welches, wenn jemand es gesehen hätte nicht hätte glauben können. Jedes Mal, wenn Christopher sich die Mundwinkel mit ein bisschen Marmelade beschmierte, war der dunkle Lord nur all zu bereit es abzulecken und jedes Mal, wenn Voldemort dies tat lächelte ihn Christopher sanft an.

(A.N: Nyaaa!! Sind sie nicht suuuuess?)

Christopher saß ihm Wohnzimmer von Potter Mansion, ein warmes Feuer, welches im riesigen Kamin vor ihm brannte, genießend. Ein Buch lag offen auf seinem Schoss, doch er hatte seit zwei Stunden keine Seite mehr gedreht.

Es war immer so, wenn sein Meister das Schloss für ein wichtiges Todessertreffen oder eine wichtige Angelegenheit verließ. Letztens hatte er es öfters verlassen, um die Familie seines Bruders zu jagen. Drei mal schon waren sie ihm entkommen. Und gerade deshalb war er heute nervöser als je zuvor. Denn heute würde er vielleicht erfahren wie er an sie kommen könnte. Seit Monaten schon suchte sein Meister einen Weg seinen kleinen Neffen Harry, zu erreichen um ihn, seitdem er eine Prophezeiung gehört hatte, zu vernichten.

Und Peter Pettigrew, einer der Freunde seines Bruders, hatte ihm vor einigen Stunden aufgesucht um ihn zu informieren dass er ihm den Weg, auf die Potters zu kommen, liefern konnte.

Es tat ihm Leid für seinen Bruder, doch seitdem er von der Prophezeiung gehört hatte, hoffte auch er auf diesen Moment.

Er wünschte wirklich das Pettigrew seinem Meister die Informationen geben konnte die er versprach.

Die Eingangstür wurde geöffnet und Voldemort kam rein. Sofort sprang Christopher auf und ging auf ihn zu. „Willkommen zu Hause Meister!"

Ich konnte mich hieran gewöhnen, dachte Voldemort als er Christopher zu sich zog und ihn sanft auf die Lippen küsste. Dieser lächelte glücklich. Er konnte immer noch nicht glauben wie sehr sein Meister sich ihm gegenüber verändert hatte, seit diesem Tag vor vier ein halb Jahre, wo er und sein Meister sich unter den verzauberten Kirschenblüten geliebt hatten. Er konnte dennoch nicht leugnen wie glücklich ihn das machte. Sein Meister vertraute ihm. Er hatte ihn wortwörtlich ein Stuck seiner Seele anvertraut, wo Rieno nicht mal gewusst hatte, das er sie geteilt hatte. Er sagte ihm zwar nur selten dass er ihn liebte, doch zeigte es ihm mit tausend Gesten. Für andere waren diese Gesten bedeutungslos, doch für ihn bedeuteten sie die Welt. Er wusste das sein Meister nicht jemand war der sein Herz so einfach öffnete, umso mehr waren die süßen ‚Ich liebe dich' wertvoller. 

Er fragte sich oft was ein einfacher Mensch wie ‚er' wohl haben konnte damit ein Zauberer wie sein Meister ihn liebte.

Voldemort drehte sich zu ihm um.

„Christopher?" Sofort erwachte er aus seinen Gedanke.

„Ja Meister?"

„Heute brauchst du nicht auf mich zu warten. Es scheint du hattest gut geraten. Dein Bruder und seine Familie leben doch in Godrick Hollow. Da heute Halloween ist, ist es der perfekte Zeitpunkt mich vom Gewicht der Prophezeiung zu befreien. Danach werde ich wohl den Rest des Abends an einem Todessertreffen verbringen. Mach dir also keine Sorgen, wenn ich nicht vor Morgengrauen zurück bin. Morgen. Morgen wird der Tagesprophet einen weiteren Tod anzeigen und du, mein lieber Christopher, wirst der letzte Potter sein." Voldemort bewegte sich wieder Richtung Eingang und wurde mit jedem Schritt schlechter gelaunt.

„Verdammt! Was bringt es Apparieren zu können, wenn man es an wichtigen Orten nicht benutzen kann?" Fragte es schließlich aufgebracht als sie die Tür erreichten.

Christopher schenkte ihm einen entschuldigenden Blick. „Es tut mir leid Meister, doch nur die Potters können aus dem Schloss ein und aus apparieren. Um es ebenfalls zu können, bräuchten sie ein Bund mit einem..."

Voldemort lächelte wieder.

„Hmmm... noch ein Grund dich heiraten zu wollen."

Christophers Augen wurden unglaublich groß.

„W-Was?"

Voldemort hauchte ihm ein Kuss auf die Lippen und verschwand, sanft lächelnd, durch die Eingangstür.

Das Zeitungspapier fiel aus leblosen Händen zu Boden.

Auf der ersten Seite konnte man folgende Überschrift lesen:

„Derjenige-Der-Nicht-Genannt-Werden-Darf vernichtet!! Die Welt schreit _‚Gelobt sei Harry Potter, Der-Junge-Der-Lebt!!!' _"

Ein Geräusch wie aus einem verwundeten Tier entkam seinen kehle.

„Nein... Es ist unmöglich! Nein... Meister! MEISTER!!!"

In einem Augenblick befand er sich vor dem zerstörten Haus seines Bruders und seiner Familie.

Christopher fiel auf die Knie als er den Zustand des Hauses sah. Er wusste dass eine solche Explosion nur durch einen sehr mächtigen und plötzlichen Magieausbruch stattfinden konnte und dass dies meistens geschah, wenn... wenn ein mächtiger Zauberer starb.

Es war also wahr. Deswegen war das dunkle Mal auf seinem Arm am Morgen nicht mehr da gewesen. Er hatte gedacht dass sein Meister etwas gemacht hatte, da er ihm ständig sagte dass er kein Todesser sei. Und jedes Mal, wenn er ihn fragte was er denn sei, lächelte Voldemort ihn nur undefinierbar.

Doch er hatte sich geirrt.

Sein Meister hatte nichts mit dem Mal getan, sein Meister war gestorben. Und deswegen war das Mal nicht mehr sichtbar. Sein meister hatte ihn verlassen.

Christopher ballte beide Hände zu Fäusten, beide Augen fest geschlossen und legte den Kopf in den Nacken.

„NEIIIIIIIN!!"

Der Windstoss der durch seinen Magieausbruch entstand, fegte die Reste des Hauses weg, doch bevor irgendjemand reagieren konnte war er wieder verschwunden.

Unaufhaltsam ging Christopher wie besessen durch Potter Mansion. Er hatte seine Sonne verloren und wusste nicht mehr wohin. Wie in einem Fiebertraum gesunken sprach er mit sich selbst.

„Meister... Meister... wieso sind sie gegangen? ... Wieso haben sie diese Welt verlassen? ... Sie hatten noch so viel zu erreichen... Meister... Meister... das Mal ist verschwunden... nicht mehr da... genauso wie sie... nicht mehr da... nicht mehr sichtbar..." Plötzlich blieb er stehen.

„Nicht mehr sichtbar... aber immer noch da." 

Entschlossen lief er zu seinem Zimmer. Er zeigte mit seinem Zauberstab auf eine der vier Wände und ein verborgener Eingang ging auf. Er lief eilig die Steinstuffen hinunter, bis er sich im Herz des Schlosses befand. Ein runder Raum aus Stein mit hohem Dach und breiten Steinsäulen, in der Mitte wessens sich ein runder Steintisch befand. Auf dem Steintisch konnte man im goldenen Glanz der Fackeln einen goldenen Kelch sehen. Der Kelch war von einer roten Halbkugel beschützt, auf welche Christopher drei Bluttropfen fallen lies. Der Schutzzauber verschwand und Christopher nahm den Kelch ehrfürchtig ihn beide Hände. Dann drehte er sich um und legte den Weg zur Bibliothek zurück. Mit einer lässigen Zauberstabbewegung sprang dort eine Tür offen. _„Dark section"._

Einmal drinnen bewegte er sich Zielbewusst zu einem der vielen bücherbedeckten Regale und holte ein dickes, schwarzes Buch raus.

Er blätterte ungeduldig die durch die Zeit vergilbten Seiten, bis er endlich ein Ritual fand, welches ihm helfen würde, die Seele seines Meisters zu beschützen. Er hatte immer noch vor Augen das Moment wo sein Meister ihm den Horcrux anvertraut hatte.

„_Schütze es wohl Christopher, denn was du in Händen hältst ist ein Stück meiner Seele."_

„_M-Meister!! Ich... es ist eine zu große Ehre!! Ich..."_

„_Sei still Christopher! Ich traue dir diesen Horcrux nur an, weil ich dir vertraue, dass wenn es sein sollte, du es mit deinem Leben oder deiner eigenen Seele beschützten wirst."_

„_Meister... ja. Natürlich. Was immer sie wünschen. Es wird mir eine Ehre sein..."_

„_Aber vergiss nicht Christopher: Nichts ist wichtiger als dieser Kelch. Verstanden? Wenn ich eines Tages verschwinden sollte musst du vor allem diesen Kelch mit deinem ganzen Sein beschützen."_

„_Ja, Meister."_

Der Tag war gekommen. Viel früher als er befürchtet hatte. Viel, viel früher.

Er musste aber sein Versprechen halten. Er wusste dass sein Meister früher oder später zurückkommen würde, eher später, da er selbst nicht auf die Suche gehen konnte und er wusste dass die ganzen anderen Todesser seinen Meister verraten würden. Außer vielleicht Snape oder Bellatrix Lestrange. Er hoffte innig dass diese es tun würden. Bevor sein Neffe die Volljährigkeit erreichte. Denn danach könnte es sein, das der mächtigste Schutzzauber nicht reichen wurde.

Christopher wusste dass Harry seine Eltern wahrscheinlich rächen wollen würde und dass der einzige Weg ihn davon abzuhalten, sein Leben für seinen Meister preiszugeben war. Deshalb das Ritual. Ein Ritual welches ihm erlauben würde, durch die Opfergabe seines Blutes und seines Lebens, den Horcrux sogar nach dem Tod zu schützen.

Christopher rief mit seinem Zauberstab einen Dolch zu sich, nahm ihn fest in die Hand und schnitt tief in das Fleisch seines Handgelenkes. Blut quoll ungehindert aus der frischen Wunde und tropfte auf den Boden. Er wechselte den Dolch zu anderen Hand und wieder schnitt er bis das Blut in starken Ströme floss.

Mit seinem Blut in den Kelch gießend fing er das Ritual an.

Wahrend er die notwendigen Sprüche sprach und die Symbole mit seinem Blut auf den Boden zeichnete, war das einzige was er denken konnte: _„Meister, vergeben Sie mir das ich nicht mehr hier sein werde um Sie zu dienen. Ich hätte Sie so gerne noch ein letztes Mal geliebt. So gerne wäre ich in euren Armen gestorben und der glücklichste Mensch auf Erden gewesen. Doch es kann nicht sein. Zuerst muss ich sicherstellen dass Sie, mein Lord, ewig existieren werden und ich dadurch mein Versprechen halte. Ich bete das wir, mein Lord, mein Meister, mein Geliebter, eines Tages wieder vereint seien werden. Ich liebe Sie mein Lord. Ich wünschte Sie könnten mich hören, oder dass ich es ihnen ein letztes Mal sagen könnte. Ich wünschte... ich wollte..."_

Langsam wurde Christophers Welt schwarz. Er hatte jedes Gefühl verloren.

In seinem letzten Atemzug hauchte er _Meister_, dann erlosch sein Licht.

Little Hangleton, Riddle Friedhof (nach dem Trimagischen Turnier) 

Schreie durchbrachen die Luft. Voldemort stand in der Mitte der Gräber, links und rechts von ihm wälzten sich die Todesser auf dem Boden.

Seit Harry Potter ihm entkommen war hielt er sie unter Crucio.

Plötzlich hörte er auf und ging zum Haus.

Als er an Lucius vorbei schritt blickte er kurz in seine Richtung und dieser wusste dass er ihm folgen sollte.

Einst wieder vor dem großen Kamin installiert deutete er ihm an sich zu nähern.

„Lucius. Antworte mir, wo ist Christopher? Und sei gewiss ich werde wissen ob du lügst. Ich habe mich gewundert, als ich als Geist nicht mehr in Potter Mansion eindringen konnte und jetzt ist er nicht da. Sicherlich hat er das dunkle Mal bemerkt. Sag mir die Wahrheit, hat er Seiten gewechselt? ANTWORTE!!"

Lucius schien nicht antworten zu wollen, doch er wusste dass nichts Gutes daraus hervorkommen würde. Noch schlimmer als wenn sein Meister die Antwort bekam.

„Mein Lord... Christopher Potter ist... seitdem sie verschwunden sind weiß man nichts mehr von ihm..."

_Schütze es wohl Christopher, denn was du in Händen hältst ist ein Stück meiner Seele._

„... die ganzen Eulen die ich ihm geschickt habe sind mit unberührten Briefen zurückgekommen..."

_Sei still Christopher! Ich traue dir diesen Horcrux nur an, weil ich dir vertraue, dass wenn es sein sollte, du es mit deinem Leben oder deine eigenen Seele beschützen wirst._

„... ich fürchte das Christopher... ihr Verschwinden nicht verkraften konnte und..."

_Aber vergiss nicht Christopher: Nichts ist wichtiger als dieser Kelch. Verstanden? Wenn ich eines Tages verschwinden sollte musst du vor allem diesen Kelch mit deinem ganzen Sein beschützen._

„... diese Welt verlassen hat."

„NEIN!", entkam es plötzlich den dünnen Lippen Lord Voldemorts und mit einem Zeichen seiner Hand befahl er Lucius zu verschwinden. „Es kann nicht meine Schuld gewesen sein! Es war nicht meine Schuld! Welche Schuld? Christopher geht es gut. Jaa... Er wartet auf mich, wie immer… Vor dem Kamin… Wenn ich ankomme wird er aufstehen und mich begrüßen. Dann wird er mich küssen und..."

Voldemort unterdrückte ein Wimmern und apparierte zu den Gittern von Potter Mansion. Verzweifelt griff er nach den Gittern, doch als er das Tor berührte verbrannte er sich bis zum Blut. Christopher hatte die Schutzzauber so geändert dass sie ihn durchlassen würden, solange er der Erbe war.

Was nur eins bedeuten konnte: Christopher. Sein Christopher war tot. Er hatte ihn verlassen. Wegen ihm. Nein. Er hatte ihn verraten. Dieser Schmerz... er hielt es nicht aus. Es tat so weh...

Ein fast animalisches Brüllen entkam seiner Kehle und eine Welle Magie brach aus. Schließlich fiel er auf die Knie und hielt sich die Brust.

Liebe ist doch eine Schwäche... nichts was einem stärker machen soll tut so weh. Albus Dumbledore, du bist ein Lügner und ein Narr. Du bringst der Welt ein Haufen Mist bei. Doch du lügst. Liebe ist keine stärke. Es ist die größte Schwäche von allen…

„Verdammt seihst du Christopher Potter!! Verdammt seihst du weil du mich dazu gebracht hast, zu fühlen was ich nie fühlen wollte! Verdammt seihst du weil du mich kurz mit deiner Liebe gewärmt hast um mich dann in der Kälte zu lassen! Verdammt seihst du weil du mich verlassen hast! Verdammt seihst du... verdammt seihst du... verdammt..."

„_Christopher..."_

**END**

A.N: Ich hoffe ich habe Voldemort nicht zu OOC beschrieben... Es war richtig schwer in nur drei Chaps zu schreiben wie er sich entwickelt und doch dazu kommt Christopher zu lieben ohne zu sehr ins OOC zu schwanken.

Am Ende tat er mir sogar leid. Er ist zwar derjenige der Chris gesagt hat sich wenn nötig umzubringen. Aber damals hatte er sich noch nicht so richtig an Christopher gebunden. Dazu noch wollte er am Ende nicht mal zugeben das es seine Schuld war. Sein Ego hielt ihn davon auf. So ist Voldi eben. Aber trotzdem leidete er unter Chritophers tod.

So. Ich hoffe es hat euch gefallen, dies war das letzte Chap von der LVxCP Story. Für die, die Obsession gelesen haben und „Spirit Dreams Inside" noch nicht kennen: Wenn ihr mehr Details über deren Liebes Geschichte haben wollt würde ich es an eurer Stelle lesen. In einer Weile gibt es ein Gespräch Voldemort/Harry wo sie über Christopher reden... Okay. In einer LAAAAANGEN Weile, doch es wird **(ACHTUNG SPOILER!!!!!)** ein Happy end für diese Geschichte geben. Christophers Wunsch wird vielleicht doch erfüllt... (Ende Spoiler.)

Wie auch immer. Ich hoffe ihr lasst mir ein kleines Wörtchen um zu wissen was euch gefallen hat und was nicht.

An Lynseyth: Danke fuer alles! Ze t'm pitchoune!XD

An **EngelKatja**, **Schattentaenzerin**, **LittleWhisper** und **Dein Fan aus dem Schatten**: DAAAANKE!! Ohne euch waehre diese Story nicht weiter gekommen! DANKE!! XD

Bis bald hoffentlich!!

Cheerio!!

_Leilia_


End file.
